Love, or Hate?
by Hikari Kurosawa
Summary: Saat kebencian itu mulai tumbuh, cinta pun datang tuk menyapa.../Perasaan ini... cinta, ataukah benci?/Hanya hati ini yang tahu.../a WonKyu fic/school life, alur ngebut. Publish ulang RnR? :3


Love, or Hate?

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior and SNSD ©God, SM Entertainment, their parents, and themself

Story fic: ©Hikari Kurosawa

Pairing: WonKyu

Summary: Saat kebencian itu mulai tumbuh, cinta pun datang menyapa.../Perasaan ini... Cinta, ataukah benci?/Hanya hati ini yang tahu...

Warning: Boys Love, Little hurt/comfort(maybe), AU, OOC(banget), alur kecepetan, typos. Don't like, don't read!

.

Enjoy~

.

.

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah. Bahkan bisa dibilang sangat cerah. Burung-burung berkicau dengan ri—

''AARGH! SIALAAN! AKU TELAAT!''

Hei, siapa yang berani-beraninya memotong deskripsiku?! Ah, ternyata dari rumah bercat putih itu. Ok, supaya tidak bingung, mari kita lanjutkan. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Sangat damai. Tapi tidak untuk rumah mungil itu...

''SIALAAN!? KENAPA AKU BISA TELAAT! EOMMA! Di mana seragamku?'' teriak namja bersurai coklat nan ikal itu. ''Di lemari kan?'' sahut seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia panggil 'eomma' sembari mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti panggang untuk anak-anaknya.

''Ah, benar juga. Oi Noona! Dimana sepatuku? Kemarin kamu pakai itu buat main baseball kan?!''

''Sudah kutaruh di rak sepatu.'' sahut gadis yang lebih muda dari sang eomma dengan cuek. ''Oh, ini dia! Ok, aku berangkat dulu!'' teriak sang pemuda. ''Ya! Kyunnie-chagi! Sarapan dulu, eoh!'' sahut sang eomma pada anaknya itu. ''Iya-iya! Aku berangkat dulu!'' teriak sang namja lagi. Menyambar roti panggang yang sudah disiapkan eomma-nya, lalu segera berlari menuju sekolah yang untungnya tak jauh daru rumahnya. Haah... Dasar bodoh. Siapa suruh main Starcraft sampai larut malam? Babbo...

.

~oOo~

.

''Hah... hah... hah... syukurlah tidak terlambat. Masih ada tiga menit sebelum bel ma—''

_Tiin! Tin!_

''Heei! Maniak game! Menyingkirlah dari jalanku! Aku tidak bisa masuk tahu!'' teriak seorang namja bersurai hitam.

Kesal, munculah urat kekesalan di dahi sang namja bersurai coklat. Kalau ini anime, mungkin akan muncul empat siku-siku. Ok lupakan saja...

''Berapa kali aku harus bilang, hah! Namaku Cho Kyuhyun! Memangnya sekolah ini punya nenek buyutmu, eoh? Choi Siwon! Dasar kuda bodoh tidak berguna!'' umpat sang pemuda yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Kali ini Siwon—sang pemuda bersurai hitam—yang kesal. Ia pun turun dari mobilnya dan membalas ejekan Kyuhyun.

''Apa kau bilang?! Ulangi lagi kalau berani!'' tantang Siwon. ''Untuk apa takut! Kau! Choi Siwon, kuda tidak berguna yang dibanggakan oleh guru-guru _hanya_ karena menang dalam lomba adu agrumentasi bodoh itu. Hah! Aku heran. Apakah mereka sudah gila? Membanggakan kuda tidak berguna sepertimu!'' ejek Kyuhyun. ''Memangnya kau bisa apa hah?!'' tantangnya lagi. ''Pemengang sabuk hitam karate dan akido. Pernah menjuarai beberapa lomba karate maupun akido.'' sahut Kyuhyun dengan _arrogant_-nya. ''Mau kutunjukkan cara membanting lawan dengan benar?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Tanpa basa-basi ia meraih tangan Siwon, membantingnya dan memelintir tangannya ke arah sebaliknya. ''AARRGH! SAKIIT! Lepaskan aku, dasar maniak game!'' rontanya. ''Tidak akan! Sebelum kau memanggil namaku dengan benar!'' katanya. ''Aagh! I-iya! Lepaskan tanganku, Cho Kyuhyun! Aargh!'' rontanya lagi. ''Bagus.'' sahutnya. Sial bagi Kyuhyun, Guru Kesiswaan mereka—Park Jung Soo a.k.a Leeteuk_—_ melihat Kyuhyun membanting Siwon.

''Cho Kyuhyun. Ikut aku ke ruang kesiswaan. _Sekarang_. ''

.

~oOo~

.

_Cklek_

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang kesiswaan itu. Keluar dari sana. Menutupnya kembali sehingga terdengar bunyi 'blam' pelan. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, ia pun berhenti dan menghela napas. ''Kenapa cuma aku sih yang dipanggil?! Yang salah duluan kan Siwon-ssi. Menyebalkan...'' gerutunya.

_''Sepulang sekolah nanti, bereskan ruang olahraga. Selama seminggu penuh! Arraseo?''_

Kata-kata Leeteuk-seongsaengnimmasih terngiang di telinganya.

''Cih! Merepotkan! _I hate you, _Choi Siwon!''

.

~_After school_~

_In Sports Room_

Sepulang sekolah, Kyuhyun membereskan ruang olahraga seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Leeteuk-seongsaengnim. Saat ia mengangkat sebuah matras, entah karena terlalu berat atau apa, Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangannya. Punggungnya menabrak lemari di sana. Otomatis sebuah bola basket—yang entah kenapa ada di atas lemari—mengelinding dan menimpa kepalanya.

_Jduk!_

''Aduh! Auw! Siapa sih yang taruh bola basket di atas lemari?! Dasar sial! Aku benar-benar mengutuk orang itu!'' umpatnya seraya berjongkok dan memegangi kepalanya yang tertimpa bola basket. ''Butuh bantuan?'' tanya seseorang dari belakang. Saat Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, ternyata itu Siwon. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bersandar pada pintu ruang olahraga itu. ''Cih. Ternyata kau. Aku Tidak butuh bantuanmu. Buat apa aku minta bantuan sama namja sepertimu. Gara-gara kau, aku jadi sial begini tahu!'' katanya.

''Terus, kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Yang membantingku kan kau!''

''Yang mulai duluan itu kau!''

''Kau!''

''Kau!''

''Kau!''

''OK! CUKUP! Daripada kita debat, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!'' usir Kyuhyun. ''Tidak! Aku masih ingin di sini.'' kata Siwon bersikeras.

''Terserah. Yang penting jangan mengganguku.''

.

~_one hour later~_

.

''Huaah! Akhirnya selesai juga~!'' kata Kyuhyun sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Saat ia membalikkan badan. Ia melihat Siwon masih ada di sana. ''Kenapa masih di sini?'' tanya Kyuhyun heran. ''Menungguimu. Mau pulang bareng?'' tanyanya. ''Buat apa menungguku? Aku bisa pulang sendiri.'' sahutnya cuek.

''Sudah cukup gelap. Kau mau diserang om-om pedofil mesum? Diseret ke gang sepi dan melakukan _'this and that'_. Kau mau hm?''

''Ma-mana aku mau!''

''Ya sudah. Aku antar pulang.'' ajak Siwon sambil menepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. Mengiyakan ajakan Siwon. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan seorang Choi Siwon yang terkenal _arrogant _itu mau mengantar pulang seorang namja sepertinya? Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula ia benar-benar tidak ingin di-_rape _om-om pedo mesum. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya?

.

~oOo~

.

''Emm... terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang.''

''Hn. Aku pergi dulu.''

''Hati-hati di jalan.''

Siwon hanya mengangguk. Lalu melajukan mobilnya. Oh ya, tadi... Siwon menepuk lembut kepalanya. Kyuhyun membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh kepalanya. Hanya perasaannya saja ataukah... ah, sudahlah. Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Ia pun membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia yakin, setelah ia menutup pintu, eomma-nya pasti akan menceramahinya habis-habisan. Oh... _poor_ Kyu...

.

~oOo~

.

Seminggu sudah Siwon dan Kyuhyun pulang bersama. Melewati satu minggu itu dengan saling mengejek, menghina, bahkan saling melempar peralatan olahraga—tentu saja kecuali lembing, cakram, dan peluru. Hingga tak heran jika mereka sering dimarahi oleh guru piket di sana. Selama satu minggu itulah, mereka semakin dekat dan akrab. Menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Tentu dengan cara mereka—saling mengejek atau menghina. Tanpa mereka sadari, benih-benih cinta pun mulai tumbuh diantara mereka.

.

~oOo~

.

Suatu hari, Kyuhyun ditugaskan untuk mengambil buku daftar hadir di ruang kesiswaan. Hingga, ia mendengar suara.

''Hahaha! Oh ya, Won. Kulihat, kau dekat banget sama Kyunnie. Kau yakin mau memanfaatkannya?''

Ini kan... suara Donghae-hyung. Tunggu, apa katanya? Siwon-hyung? Memanfaatkanku? Pikir Kyuhyun

''Katanya, dia sering mentraktirmu di Café de Latte.''

Suara Eunhyuk-hyung, pikirnya lagi.

''Ya. Dia sering mentraktirku di sana.''

''Kau mau memanfaatkan dia?''

Siwon tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam. Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka, merasa sakit. Hatinya terasa seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan pedang. Ok lupakan saja. Itu terdengar berlebihan. Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Tak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Ternyata, aku salah. Siwon-hyung... hanya memanfaatkanku... haha... Aku... terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

.

~oOo~

.

''Kau mau memanfaatkan dia?'' tanya Yesung. Siwon hanya diam. Sejujurnya, ia merasa bimbang. Di sudut hatinya, ia ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Namun, sudut hatinya yang lain, ia tak tega memanfaatkan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun itu juga manusia. Punya hati dan harga diri. Ia tak mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di hatinya. Rasa ingin memiliki, rasa ingin mencintai dan rasa ingin dicintai. Entah Siwon menyadarinya atau tidak, ia menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk mengisi ruang hatinya yang telah lama kosong.

''Won?'' suara Donghae menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya.

''Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku—''

_Kriiing_

Suara bel masuk memotong perkataan Siwon. Namun Siwon tak peduli. Lagipula, ia tak berminat meneruskan kalimatnya.

.

~oOo~

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai.

_''...__Kau yakin mau memanfaatkannya?''_

suara Donghae terngiang lagi. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening. Dadanya terasa sakit.

''Hoi! Kyu!''

_Tidak, kumohon... jangan sekarang..._

Hari ini orang yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya sekarang adalah Siwon. Namun pemuda itu malah menemuinya. Bahkan memanggilnya.

_Tidak. Jangan pernah berani-berani menyentuhku...!_

''Hei, Kyu! Kau tidak apa-apa?'' bermaksud meraih pundak Kyuhyun, tangannya sudah ditepis duluan oleh Kyuhyun.

''He-hei, kau kena—''

_Plak!_

Belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pipinya sudah ditampar oleh Kyuhyun. ''Ya! Apa-apaan kau?!'' sembur Siwon. ''Hyung, katakan dengan jujur, apa tujuanmu mendekatiku?'' tanya Kyuhyun pelan dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

''A-apa maksud—''

''Jujurlah, kau cuma ingin memanfaatkanku kan?''

''Aku tidak—''

''Ternyata penilaianku selama ini salah... aku benci kau... AKU BENCI KAU! CHOI SIWON! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU SELAMANYA!''

Setelah meneriakkan itu, Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terpaku di sana.

''Maaf. Maafkan aku, Kyu...''

.

~oOo~

.

''...hyun! Kyuhyun!''

_Duak_

Yoona-seongsaengnim melempar penghapus papan tulis ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan dengan naas, tepat mengenai kepala Kyuhyun. ''Aku tahu kalau IQ-mu itu di atas rata-rata. Tapi, setidaknya perhatikan pelajaranku!'' kata Yoona-seongsaengnim. ''Maafkan aku...'' ujarnya pelan. ''Ya sudah. Pergilah ke toilet. Basuh mukamu. Kau terlihat kusut.'' perintah Yoona-seongsaengnim. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

.

~_After school~_

.

''Kyuhyun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?'' tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun. ''Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Jangan temui aku lagi. Aku muak denganmu.'' sahut Kyuhyun datar dan dingin, sambil berjalan menjauhi Siwon. Tiba-tiba, Siwon memeluknya dari belakang. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. ''Hyung! Lepaskan aku, babbo! Aku benci kau! Lepaskan!'' ronta Kyuhyun. Namun Siwon tak bergeming. Ia malah mempererat pelukannya. Seakan tak rela melepaskan Kyuhyun.

''Lepas! Kau tuli ya? Hah! Lepaskan a—''

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menduga kalau Siwon tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan menciumnya.

''A-apa-apaan kau?! Kenapa—''

''AKU MENYUKAIMU CHO KYUHYUN!''

Kyuhyun hanya mematung. Tak percaya apa yang telah ia dengar dari mulut namja bermarga Choi itu. ''Aku... menyukaimu. Ah, bukan. Aku... aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun!'' aku Siwon. Kyuhyun masih mematung. Otaknya terasa terhenti oleh ucapan Siwon. Tanpa ia sadari, Siwon membawanya dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Siwon seraya menangis dalam diam di sana. ''Saranghae, BabyKyu...'' ucap Siwon sambil mengecup dahi Kyuhyun.

''Saranghae... saranghae... saranghae...''

.

.

''Aku tak mengerti, hyung. Perasaan ini... cinta ataukah benci?''

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Lalu tersenyum. Ia mengecup bibir namja manis itu dan berkata,

''Entahlah. Yang pasti, hanya hati ini yang tahu...''

Apakah kalian percaya? Saat seseorang _sangat_ membenci orang lain, cinta pun akan datang. Dan akan ada diantara mereka. Did you believe it?

.

_Owari_

_-dengan nggak cakepnya-_

.

#FootNote:

1. Itu lho~ lomba debat~ Wonnie ikut lomba itu dan akhirnya dia menang. Ada klubnya juga lho di sekolah itu~ Wonnie yang jadi ketuanya. Tapi, menurut Kyu, lomba agrumentasi itu lomba yang bodoh dan nggak berguna. Ngerti kan maksud saya? X3

2. Wonnie sama Kyu nggak sekelas. Wonnie lebih tua setahun dari Kyu. Tapi mereka seangkatan.

3. Peluru yang saya maksud adalah peluru yang dipake buat tolak peluru.

4. Setelah adegan 'kissu-kissu', Wonnie ngelepasin pelukkannya. Jadi dia nggak teriak di telinga Kyu. Pengennya, saya bikin gitu mengingat genrenya humor. Tapi nggak jadi, soalnya kedengeran aneh n' ngerusak suasana. Juga karena saya nggak tega ama Kyu~ bisa-bisa saya digetok ama Wonnie pake sendok sayurnya Mrs. Cho...

A/N:

Someone told me that RPF(roleplay fic)** isn't allowed **in FFn... Is that true? What do you think?

Sebenernya fic ini udah saya publish, tapi saya hapus soalnya ada typo nyempil... Hehe... Mian~ :3

Oya, banyak yang protes kenapa fic perdana saya sad ending, hehehe~ mianhae(lagi)... Habisnya saya suka yang nyesek-nyesek gitu~#digeplak. Kalo buat alur, saya belum bisa bikin yang rada slow... Mungkin, ada yang mau jadi beta readers saya? Atau mau collab sama saya? :)

_if you want, please follow and mention hikyuevil _:)#promo#dibuang

RnR ne~? :3


End file.
